Snatcher's Price
by Rayne-slave
Summary: Alternate sequel to 'Scream for Me'.  In exchange for saving her life Scabior has Hermione held in a magical bond.  He was hoping for a willing bedmate what he got was so much more.


_**This is sort of an alternate sequel to Scream for Me that popped into my head earlier today. Its just a oneshot but I hope you like ;D**_

* * *

Payment. Rewards. That's what an outcast wizard like Scabior lived for. He lived for the thrill of it and he lived by his own rules and all he asked for in exchange for his deeds was a handful of gold or shiny trinkets… But in this woman's case he was making a very satisfying exception.

Loyalty was a funny thing. It meant the world to some but to others it was merely a word. Scabior was one of those men. He worked for the ministry as long as they paid him. He did odd jobs for the Death Eaters, again for a pocket full of gold and whatever protection they were willing to offer. And occasionally he did a favour for the Order of the Phoenix for the usual price.

Hermione Granger was that Job. The boys Potter and Weasley managed to escape from the mansion without a hitch. But the sweet, Muggleborn was meant for a greater punishment so he had been called upon, begged in fact to help.

Bloody fools. They didn't need to beg. He'd been following the pretty muggleborn since he'd first sensed her in the Forest all those months ago.

He remembered all too well that first sniff of jasmine and something musky, something spicy, something very feminine and not at all what he expected to smell deep in the forest. He hadn't known at the time that it was the Muggleborn friend of Harry Potter that he was seeking, but he sort her all the same. Something in that scent called to him; it called to his soul and to his lust and demanded to be sated.

When he found her scarf he spent that night alone in his tent, just holding it against his nose. Smelling her, knowing her, wishing he had a name to call when he wrapped the silky pink fabric around his cock and stroked himself to intense climax.

And now she was his.

* * *

Hermione hated herself for what she had to do. She hated that her body was his to take as his will demanded. She hated that she couldn't tell a soul. She hated that her heart missed a beat and her body flushed with excitement whenever she received the call. She hated that she yearned for the touch of a snatcher.

He had told her just before he helped her escape that there would be a price to pay and with her agreement a magical bond was created. If she denied his call she would be cursed, if she denied him her life would be forfeit. So she went to him and when he touched her, her body sang and when he kissed her lips she kissed him back and when he took her body with his own she moaned like a wanton whore in his arms.

When she arrived in the forest where they met she was alone. "Scabior?" she called but the only response she received was the sound of the wind.

Maybe he hadn't sent for her after all. Hermione squelched the sharp sting of disappointment and pulled her wand to disaparate.

"Going somewhere?" Scabior said from where he emerged between the trees.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. Scabior was tall in black trousers and duster coat. His hair hung in loose dreds down his back and a sensual twist of his mouth made her own lips eager for his touch.

He seemed to be inspecting her simple summer house-dress and untamed curls in the same way she had with him.

"I… I thought that maybe I'd been mistaken… Thought you hadn't called for me after all."

Their eyes met and for what felt like minutes, but was probably seconds the world went still.

Scabior threw his duffel bag to the ground and marched towards her. There were no words, no need for speech. He reached out and cupped the back of her neck, his other hand caressed her cheek and after another long look into her brown eyes he dipped and captured her lips in a kiss so tender it brought tears to her eyes.

The kiss quickly deepened and turned into the hot, urgent passion they always experienced when they were together. Her body came to life in his arms and she eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her, propping her body against the tree and wrapping her legs around his waist.

* * *

The moment he saw her standing there Scabior knew that he was in trouble. He had fully intended to enjoy her pleasurable company until he tired of her and had so far enjoyed her very much. But what he hadn't expected was the passion he found in this woman who always seemed to prim and proper. In his arms her body seemed to bloom to life. She trembled and she arched and she moaned and cried out for more. She made him feel like he was the only man in the world.

Seeing her standing there with the sun at her back and her hair so wild; she literally glowed like a goddess and with the backdrop of the lush forest it was very believable that that was exactly what she was. The sadness in her eyes at the thought that she wouldn't see him, the brightening sparkle when her eyes first settled his face. This was becoming much more complicated then he first intended.

Scabior couldn't think. He couldn't even start to put what he felt into words having never known what those words were. So he acted. Did what he knew was what they both wanted, what they both yearned for each time they parted.

His mouth never left hers; kissing in fast, slapping nips and sucking teases he reached down pulled her dress out of the way. His fingers were impatient on his trousers but he somehow managed to get them open then urgently shoving her panties to the side he slid his cock deep into her quivering cunt.

His mouth fell open and he tried desperately to drag in breath after breath. She felt incredibly hot, so slick, so damned tight. For one horrifying moment he thought he might come then and there. Slowly he regained control long enough to reach down between them and gently stroke the sensitive side of her clit with the tip of his finger.

"Scabior," she gasped and gyrated her hips simultaneously rubbing her clit against his fingers and squeezing his cock.

"Ooh, luv…" he moaned and stroked his fingers more urgently. "I'm gonna come… Wanna wait… Wanna fuck your sweet cunny all day… feel so good… Ooh gonna come… Gonna come…"

Without warning Scabior gripped both hands on her arse, held her against the tree and fucked her hard and fast against the rough bark. He couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop. Never wanted to stop slamming his cock into this witch who made him feel like a man.

He knew she was close to climax too. He could feel her body tightening, trembling, pulling at and milking his cock even as he took her hard.

"I love you." The words hissed from her lips and he both felt and heard her find her moment of bliss.

Another man might not have heard. A man not as in-tune as he was to every sound, every whimper that came from her lips could have ignored the words.

He knew of those words. He had heard them said to others. But they had never been said to him.

Scabior's eyes clamped shut and his world exploded in white hot light. He came hard in a series of breathless cries as his body thrust out it's pleasure within his lover.

A little time later they lay on the lush grass together both out of breath again. Scabior had made love to Hermione again, something he usually couldn't do after his first climax. But he needed to be with her this way. Touching her and pleasing her the way she deserved.

He knew more than he had ever known anything that this woman was special. She deserved to be loved and she deserved to be worshiped… What she didn't deserve was this.

Scabior climbed to his feet and dressed quickly. When he finally looked down at the Muggleborn sitting naked and beautiful on the lush green grass, surrounded by flowers and mushrooms he nearly changed his mind.

"You're free. I release you from the bond." The words came out gruffly but he felt the power of broken spell The thin magical chain between them disintegrated and he felt it painfully in his chest.

"What?" She sat up and looked at him, bewildered. "You don't want me anymore?"

The word _yes_ was on his lips but the lie would not come. "The price is paid," he said simply then pulled his wand and forced himself to disaparate.

One more moment in her company with her creamy nakedness, beautiful face and hurt, shimmering eyes would break him down. But he could not be what she needed. Hermione Granger deserved the love of a man much better than him.

"I love you too." He spoke the words to his empty room.

**END**


End file.
